A Night To Be Remembered
by Madame Anarchy
Summary: This takes place in a world which both Remus and Severus survived the Hogwarts battle. They are in love and living together. Remus wants to make a surprise for his favorite potions master, but will he be into what's prepared for tonight? SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Good evening, everyone. This is my first try… ever. I've never published anything before. I hope you all enjoy it. This is Yaoi Severus X Remus, if that's not your cup of tea, please don't read. Also rated M for a reason. Reviews and comments are more than welcome! If you guys like it I'll post a little epilogue of what happened later that night.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Harry Potter's characters, they all belong to our queen J.K Rowling.

* * *

Severus entered his room. Their room, now. He hanged his coat and was about to turn the lights on, when suddenly candles were magically light up on the entire room by Remus, now revealed in the dark. He was sitting on the bed, his white shirt opened and his hair a little messy. He seemed… different. Sexy. No, Sexier… His slightly defined abs exposed, his lips also slightly bitten by what seemed to be anticipation, an obvious trace Severus learned to read quite quickly.

"Remus…"

"Severus". He said cutting whatever the raven black haired potions master was about to say.

"Come here and close the door"

He did as asked. Making the room darker, but more beautiful with the illumination. He was now feeling an exotic smell. "Roses" he thought. The room smelled like roses. He smiled in the corner of his mouth and got closer to the bed. The tension built until now vanished as he saw Remus smiling back.

Severus was about to sit on the bed, but couldn't resist leaning down to Remus for a kiss. A very well welcomed kiss, in which Remus buried his hands on Severus's hair. He loved when the wolf did that. The kiss intensified, both of them getting more involved each second. Remus broke the kiss in a delicate way, leaving the other with an obvious question in his head.

"Sev, I noticed you've been terribly stressed this last weeks. And we barely had time to yourselves lately because of work. So I wanted to make you relax a bit. Will you let me make a massage for you? I've seen you touch your neck a lot these days".

Severus was surprised by all this. He was touched, mostly. He never thought someone would care this much about him. His expression brightened up, making Remus realize he had said the right words.

"I don't even know what to say, Rem… Thank you!"

They kissed once more, this time a more passionate kiss. That gave Remus enough time to take off Severus's upper clothes, exploring the others body on the process. He loved to touch Severus on the chest, feeling his muscles relax by each touch.

"I want to massage your first, Rem" Severus said gasping while their kiss was broken.

"Thank you, Sev, but tonight I want this to be just for you".

Severus shivered while Remus whispered those words to his ear.

"Let's get rid of these now" Remus said embracing Severus by his back, touching the button of the other's pants. "I want you to feel comfortable for this"

"Not so fast!" The potions master said in a mocking way. "That's not fair! You're undressing me since I entered this room. I have one condition for your massage". Remus knew what was coming, obviously, but wanted to hear his lover's lustful words.

"I want you to be undressed too"

The werewolf smiled in a shy way, what made him adorable to Severus's eyes.

"Sure, Sev, whatever you want"

"Whatever I want?" He asked raising an eyebrow in a malicious way.

Remus blushed furiously. They were together for quite some time but he was still a very shy person about sex. He took courage and said in a slight tremble voice "Yes, tonight I want to please you in every way that I can".

They proceeded to undress each other. With the clothes on the floor, Severus laid naked on his stomach. To his surprise, another hot body sat on the top of him, right on his low back, making his muscles stretch on the right way.

Remus started massaging the black haired man next to where he was sitting, with aromatic massage oil. It was the first time he did that, prepared a room and got his lover right into the mood he desired. The scene itself was very sexy: two naked lovers, candle light and a nice scent of roses in the air. Remus was enjoying this as much as Severus, nothing was like making his significant other happy.

The werewolf continued on the shoulders and neck, with a strong grip, like Severus asked. He wasn't surprised to notice his neck was rock hard. It looked like a lot of pain, but Remus didn't gave up, he was only afraid his massage would cause more pain than pleasure there. And eventually it did.

"Auch!"

"Sorry, are you ok?"

"Yes, it's not your fault my neck is so bad"

Remus decided to work on his neck a bit longer and giving him a kiss in the end, which made Severus shiver in a delightful way. He was now ready to massage his back. And so he did for about ten minutes, working with his every time more tired hands, when an idea comes to him. He started to kiss Severus's back vigorously and gave him some bites too, since he responded so well. He kissed and licked his way to his ass, wondering what would happen next.

"Oh Rem, just... use your fingers!" He said almost breathless.

Remus was astonished by the request. Most of the time Severus wanted to do the fucking. He was very rough and loved to dominate. But now he was practically pleading to be a passive. Remus didn't want to make him wait any longer and introduced one finger inside his partner. Soon, those became two and he was able to make the scissors movement Severus wanted so much. He moaned in a delicious way and groaned a lot in pleasure. Remus succumbed to the moans and was now as hard as he could be, ready to do everything the other wanted.

"Anything else you want?" The wolf asked maliciously, leaving his shyness behind.

"Before you do me, I want you to blow me good"

"Sure" He answered with a smile

Remus then turned Severus around by holding his hips. He had a nice vision of Severus's hard member like that: thick, long and deliciously covered by precum on the tip. He even thought what a waste it would be not to be fucked by that cock. And then he started to lick Severus's balls, only to tease him before sucking them. Severus didn't know what to do with himself, he was so turned on, his vision focused on the werewolf ready to suck him.

"Go ahead, Rem, suck it, you're making me crazy"

"Ok" He said simply, loving the comment.

He started with a slow pace, letting the other process all the pleasure well. Neither wanted this to be too fast. Now he was sucking him stronger, faster, with lust. Severus biting his lips not to moan too much. Remus decided to swallow the cock, so it was on his throat, giving it a long tight suck.

"Oh… ahh… Remus stop, I don't want to come yet"

Remus took his mouth off the other's member slowly, to torture him a little.

"What now, Sev?" The wolf asked. "Anything else?"

"Fuck me"

"How?"

"Well, you know…" He said blushing a slightly. That was Severus for a rough doggy-style.

"On your knees, then" Remus said in a bossy way. He knew that when Severus was in the mood to be dominated, he meant it. Remus got some lube and a condom from the drawer. His cock was aching for it, so hard it was almost painful. Remus couldn't resist giving himself a couple of jerks before penetration the other.

With Severus on his knees, he turned to see why Remus was taking so long, receiving a hard slap in the ass as an answer.

"Didn't say you could turn around, did I?"

Remus slapped Seveus's ass again, but in the other side, and then finally, put all his length inside his partner. Severus moaned in a mixture of a bearable pain and lots of pleasure. When the man on the bottom nodded with the head, Remus started a very delicious fucking, that kept on for a good amount of time. His hips moving in the right rhythm, letting the sound of flesh in flesh fill the room. Remus started to grab Severus's hair with one hand and intensified his movements, wondering if Severus was close to come or not.

"Remus, turn me around, I wanna see you when I come"

"You know I can't do that" He said in a mean tone. "You see, you asked me to fuck you this way till the end"

"Please, Rem!" she said in a pleading tone

"Well, maybe I can make an exception. But, I'll have to punish you for that. Fucking you this way was is just too good"

"Just do it " she said quietly.

Remus stopped the hip movements and still inside the other, slapped Severus in the back really hard. The man under him groaned in response.

"This is for making me turn you around"

Another hard slap, this time on his ass.

"And this is for making me so hard"

Remus pulled out abruptly and turned him around in a rough way.

"And this is because you're _mine_ " And bit him on the neck, sucking until he was sure he left a purple bruise on it. Severus was drunk in all those sensations and couldn't handle them anymore, he wanted to come badly.

"Rem, please, now!"

Remus was so desperate for it, he put Severus legs up so they rested on his shoulders, and restarted the fucking all at once. It didn't take long until Severus started to move his hips to meet Remus's cock, making it go even more deep inside with every thrust.

"Yeah… like this!..."

And with another suffocated moan, Severus came all over his stomach, involuntary spasms making his hole delicious for Remus. But unfortunately, Severus had bad news for him.

"Remus, it's hurting me now, stop. Let me suck you"

Remus pulled out carefully and removed the condom.

"Come on, Sev!"

Severus sucked him hard a couple of times and with a grunt of pleasure, Remus came on the Severus's mouth. Severus swallowed all he could, but a bit of cum rolled down his chin. Remus pulled out again, gasping. And after taking a moment to recompose himself, got his wand from the drawer and cleaned his partner up with a cleaning spell. Then, lay next to a what seemed a very satisfied lover.

"So… how was it? Did you like it?" The wolf asked

"You're joking right?" The other said smiling and turning his head to meet Remus yes. "You were perfect" He said kissing him softly.

Severus started to play with Remus hair and pulled him closer for a hug. Yes, Severus Snape, a dangerous dark wizard was a hugger after sex.

"I've never seen you act like that. You surprised me a lot tonight! You're usually a bit shy for talking and stuff, but tonight you were totally into it." Their eyes met again. "I loved it" And they kissed once more.

"Thanks, Sev. I'm glad you liked it so much. I was a bit nervous in the beginning, but you responded so well I got more confident" he admitted.

"If you keep this way, I'm sure I'll ask you to be top more times"

"And if you promise to keep responding that well, I'm sure I will"

They shared a few moments of silence with their arms tangled on each other. Remus noticed Severus was starting to close his eyes and decided to touch him softly before saying a few words.

"So, shower now?" Remus asked

"Sure, you can go first if you want" Severus said closing his eyes.

"Actually, I was thinking maybe we can go together"

"Oh, no way! You're still horny, Remus?" You're insatiable tonight!" Severus said in a playful way, with his eyes wide opened in surprise. Remus laughed and smiled.

"What makes you think that?" asked the werewolf

"Really? Every time you suggest that is because you have second intentions"

"And what if I have second intentions? What then?

"So you want to go two rounds with me?" He said kissing him in a passionate way. Remus grabbed Severus ass and deepened the kiss in response.

Apparently, these two would still have more fun tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: just a little epilogue because I couldn't let Remus without his little piece of heaven ;)

Did you like this little story? Did you hate it? Was it what you were searching for? Leave a comment!

* * *

"So you want to go two rounds with me?" He said kissing him in a passionate way. Remus grabbed Severus ass and deepened the kiss in response.

Remus started to rub his cock against Severus hips.

"Just give me some time, ok? I'm not a teenager anymore" Severus said between kisses.

"Oh, me neither, no pressure, ok?"

They continued kissing and grabbing each other's parts for various minutes until Severus started to get hard again. Remus kissed his way to a blowjob and worked on in until his partner was hard enough to fuck him. Severus interrupted him, and pulling Remus by the hand, brought him to the shower.

"You know what to do" The raven blacked haired man said whispering in Remus left ear while touching his waist in a tight way

Remus was standing and placed his foot on the little bench they had inside the shower, making his ass stay in the perfect angle to be fucked. Severus turned the shower on and let the water wet them both, enjoying the way it felt. He also scissored Remus for a while, until he was stretched enough. Severus was about to leave the shower for a condom but Remus protested.

"It's ok, I want you to come inside me"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure"

Severus proceeded to apply lube on his length and wasted no more time, making his way inside Remus's tight hole. He penetrated him slowly, but with determination. Once Severus found the right position, he started Remus favorite movement: it wasn't a long put in and out movement, but a short one, barely taking his cock out of place but still making a good pressure in the entrance. Remus started to jerk himself and, unable to resist the double sources of pleasure for too long, came soon on his hand, making the bathroom echo his moans.

"Severus, don't stop, do it until you come"

Severus had no idea of what was going on with Remus tonight to make him so horny, but didn't question him. He went on in a stronger pace and also didn't take long to reach his second climax of the night, once Remus was so tight after coming.

They were both tired by now and after all they did tonight, they decided to take a shower and just make out a little in the end.

"Hey, Rem… I really liked tonight, specially your surprise. Thank you" He said with an honest look on his dark eyes.

"You earned it" Remus said simply

Severus hugged Remus and kissed him on the lips. They both finished the shower and went to bed, both undressed, and slept very close to each other, thinking how lucky they were.


End file.
